


Of threats, tire irons and falling in love

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie Gallagher learns from her mistakes. And now she knows it's pointless to Ian for relationship advice. What kind of love story has threats and tire irons anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of threats, tire irons and falling in love

“Hey how long did you say you and Mickey have been together?” Debbie asked as casually as she could, while glancing up from where she sat with the Milkovich baby on her lap. 

“We never said Debs” Ian answered, not fooled in the slightest. 

“Fine, but you’ve been together a while right?” She questioned. 

“Sure” her brother shrugged. 

“In a steady relationship?” Debbie checked again. 

“You could call it that” He replied, that fond little smile tacking on at the corner of his lips. “This going somewhere?”

“Yeah, actually. Just wanted a little help” She admitted, wondering briefly why she hadn’t just started there; It wasn’t like Ian would say no, and he didn’t. 

“Okay” He smiled, waiting for her to continue. 

“I just - what made you realise he was special?” She asked shyly. 

“Who’s special?” Mickey asked, sauntering into the room on cue. 

“Just talking about you Mick” Ian grinned, turning to face his approaching boyfriend. 

“The fuck would you do that for?” Mickey asked, curiously looking between the two redheads. 

“I wanted to know what made him realise you were special” Debbie answered for her sibling. 

“What is it with you Gallaghers and your stupid fucking questions?” Mickey grumbled, this time earning a chuckle from Ian and a glare from the younger girl. 

“Awww, Carl ask something else now?” Ian cocked an eyebrow with obvious amusement. 

“Ian! Mind answering me before you go off to flirt with your boyfriend?” Debbie interrupted, making him turn back to her with a sheepish look, while Mickey simply huffed and flopped down on the armchair. 

“Right well, for me, it was when he said he’d rip my fucking tongue out if I kissed him” Ian smiled almost innocently. 

“Seriously? That’s - God! I don’t know why I bothered” The young girl groaned, but Ian was still amused. 

“Sorry Debs i’m not sure what you expected, but if you haven’t noticed, I am dating a Milkovich” He apologised, even as he rolled his eyes fondly towards where Mickey was staring at him. 

“Fucking really? That’s when - really Gallagher?” The Milkovich asked, seeming stunned. 

“Not all of us are slow on the uptake Mick” Ian teased, this time make Mickey smirk. 

“Sorry to disappoint firecrotch, but in this case, I think I caught on before you did” The older boy informed carelessly. 

Debbie was about to interrupt their flirting for a second time in five minutes, when she noticed the look of pure shock on Ian’s face, his jaw hanging loose as he stared at his boyfriend. 

“That’s impossible, I mean do you even remember when you said that to me?” Ian questioned, making Mickey roll his eyes. 

“You ain’t the only one paying attention tough guy, and there was only one time you tried to fucking kiss me anyway” Came the casual answer.

“Yeah and that was the first time we were together, so when...” Ian trailed off, frowning and focusing entirely on the brunet in the room. 

“Same time, didn’t have to wait till after we fucked though” Mickey answered and Debbie so did not want to hear this, however it seemed he wasn’t done talking. 

“How many people do you think are stupid enough to come into my room and wake me up with a tire iron just for a fucking gun Gallagher?” He asked making the color rise in Ian’s cheeks. 

Debbie stared at the pair of them, wondering how this was possibly their love life that they were discussing. 

“You know what, forget I asked anything” She mumbled, taking the baby in her arms and deciding to just go home and start with her babysitting duties. 

She had barely made it to the front door before she heard a breathless “Fuck Mickey” follow her out. 

Yeah, she was never asking them anything again.


End file.
